


На бис выступать просят не каждого

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Гинтама» стала музыкальной, все организации, группировки и общества – музыкальные группы</p>
            </blockquote>





	На бис выступать просят не каждого

_Земля музыки. Много воды утекло с тех пор, как нашу страну так называли. Двадцать лет назад раса Аманто захватила власть и запретила петь. Теперь мы должны жить по их законам и слушать только синтезированный голос программы Vocal Old.  
Единственный человек этой эпохи, в котором жив дух музыканта — Саката Гинтоки._

 

— А хотя… — безнадежно вздохнул Шинпачи, — можно забыть этот эпиграф.  
— Ты что-то сказал? — не поворачивая головы, спросил Гинтоки.  
— Нет, ничего.  
Гинтоки в ответ только промычал и снова сосредоточился на экране телевизора. Шевелиться как-то сверх этого отчаянно не хотелось — тело ныло так, словно его всю ночь избивали. Наверное, ногами. Ленивцу, про которого шел выпуск дикой природы, похоже, тоже сильно досталось. Существо, обросшее редкой шерстью, висело на ветке, пытаясь дотянуться хотя бы одной лапкой до воды, но делало оно это как в замедленной съемке. Минут десять, будто зомбированный, Гинтоки наблюдал за происходящим, но даже один палец зверушки не коснулся воды. В голову закрадывались мысли влезть в экран и окунуть животное в нее, чтобы оно не мучилось.  
— Вот доказательство того, как телевиденье разжижает мозг, — осудила его только что проснувшаяся Кагура.  
Через минуту она уже сидела рядом с Гинтоки и тоже встревожено следила за ленивцем.  
Только Шинпачи по-прежнему носился по комнате, занимаясь своими шинпачевскими делами. Боковым зрением Гинтоки улавливал, как тот собирал разбросанные вещи и убирал пустую посуду со стола.  
Потом в дверь позвонили.  
— Не открывай. Там наверняка старая карга. — Но Шинпачи все равно открыл. Гинтоки тоже когда-то был таким — рвался навстречу неизбежному. То есть, молодым и глупым.  
Отосе деловито прошла по комнате и встала прямо напротив Гинтоки, закрыв своим телом весь обзор.  
— Эй! — раздраженно сказал он, поднимая глаза. — Мешаешь!  
Из телевизора раздался плеск воды: животное уже купалось.  
— Я целых пятнадцать минут потратил, чтобы посмотреть, как оно плюхнется в воду, а из-за тебя все пропустил! — вскинулся Гинтоки.  
— Аренда.  
— «Аренда», «аренда», — передразнил он ее, — только это от тебя и слышно. Ни «доброе утро», ни «как дела?» Что за отношение к постояльцам?  
— Постояльцам?! — возмутилась Отосе.  
Кагура обреченно прибавила громкости на телевизоре, чтобы заглушить обряд утренней перепалки.  
— Ты бы хоть раз заплатил за проживание, чтобы называть себя постояльцем!  
— Я платил! — обиделся Гинтоки.  
— Полгода назад?  
— Обещанного три года ждут.  
— Гинтоки, я серьезно, — Отосе кинула взгляд в угол, где лежали инструменты, — заканчивай с этим. На этом не заработаешь, если у тебя нет связей. Когда-то, может, ты и твои Джои были популярны, но в наше время никому не нужна музыка. Пора посмотреть правде в глаза и перестать жить мечтами.  
— Наверное, — равнодушно ответил Гинтоки.  
— Я выселю тебя, если ты принесешь мне к вечеру денег.  
— Ну нет, мы хорошо сегодня выступим! — не выдержала Кагура, а Гинтоки посчитал, что это неплохой шанс умыть руки, раз эстафету пререканий с каргой перехватил кто-то еще. Он вытащил забившийся между подушек красный лифчик, напрасно надеясь остаться незамеченным. Кагура тотчас же спохватилась: — Гин-чан, не делай этого! Есть же другой путь!  
— Да не собираюсь я его надевать! — крикнул Гинтоки. — Вернусь к концерту, в общем.

 

Гинтоки целенаправленно брел в самое ненавистное место в Эдо — базу Шинсенгуми. Ненавистное по нескольким причинам.  
Одна из них была лояльность правительства к этим бездарностям, разрешающая их музыкальную деятельность в городе. Группам вроде Ёрозуи приходилось ошиваться по подпольям, чтобы играть, причем чаще всего заведения со звукоизоляцией драли денег за аренду больше, чем вся выручка музыкантов. Конечно, их можно было понять: своевольные выступления были запрещены законом и в случае нарушений карались или огромными штрафами, или тюрьмой. Но если не играть, то людям оставалось только слушать Шинсенгуми с их нашумевшим хитом «Edo Metal City» или унылый Vocal Old. Мимаваригуми Гинтоки за группу даже не считал, хоть они и были разрешены правительством — те слишком элитны для его слоя общества.  
Вторая же причина — это Хиджиката. Просто Хиджиката сам по себе. Один вид его разукрашенной гримом морды вызывал в Гинтоки желание убивать, но тем не менее именно к нему он сейчас и шел. Необходимо было выяснить некоторые моменты прошедшей ночи.  
— Честно говоря, я не очень хочу знать, что вчера произошло, — признался Гинтоки, когда выцепил Хиджикату с репетиции, — но, видимо, это твое.  
Глядя на свисающий с пальца Гинтоки лифчик, тот молча вытащил пачку и закурил.  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Хиджиката, затянувшись.  
— Ты же любишь всякие бабские вещи, — настаивал Гинтоки, — вон и красишься постоянно.  
— Это грим вообще-то! Мы все время так выступаем!  
Гинтоки ухмыльнулся.  
— Так вы все там такие… Ну ладно. Значит, это все, что осталось от Зуры.  
В его воображении разговор должен был протекать более мягко, а не провисать неловким молчанием. Самое неприятное во всем этом не то, что Гинтоки беспробудно пил и теперь ничего не помнил, а то, что он делал это вместе с Хиджикатой. Он прекрасно понимал, что пить со своим прямым конкурентом — это высшая степень отчаяния.  
Начиналось ведь все неплохо. Гинтоки пришел в подпольный музыкальный магазин, чтобы подобрать что-то новенькое для репертуара Ёрозуи. Это должно было освежить их игру и, может быть, даже привлечь клиентов. Не все же им подменять всяких лохов из других групп, в конце концов! Гинтоки метался между баяном и гавайскими барабанами, но потом увидел сямисэн. На аренду такой редкости ему впритык хватило бы денег.  
Ностальгия — отчаянная штука. Он вспомнил про времена Джои, когда их четверка была на слуху у всех. Нынешняя популярность тех же Шинсенгуми ничто по сравнению с ними. Джои позволялось все — любые эксперименты и жанры. Как-то раз Гинтоки даже выступил соло — при нем был вот точно такой же сямисэн, а пел он тогда «Тысячу ветров». Даже несмотря на его ужасное пение, люди все равно аплодировали. Но все, что осталось сейчас — память и нелепое прозвище, которое Гинтоки больше не заслуживает.  
Все испортил Хиджиката, которому надо было зайти в тот же магазин в то же время и вылупиться на этот чертов сямисэн! Видимо, Гинтоки выглядел как вселенское воплощение печали, раз тот после недолгого обмена любезностями предложил выпить. Не стоило так делать: там, где одна бутылка — там и вторая, а потом провалы в памяти и непонятное нижнее белье наутро. Ладно! Про белье он еще смутно помнил, про стрип-бар, а вот потом уже не все было так гладко.  
— У меня к тебе только один вопрос… — прокашлявшись, начал Гинтоки.  
— Надеюсь, не в стиле «Мы ведь не спали вместе?» — тут же уточнил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки напустил на себя самый пренебрежительный вид, на который был способен.  
— Где теперь сямисэн? Я помню, что мы его брали, но ни у себя, ни в магазине я его не нашел.  
— Ну, он у меня, — спокойно ответил Хиджиката. — На удивление целый.  
«Зараза. Даже в беспамятстве обошел», — Гинтоки вздохнул.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но вопрос Хиджикаты нагнал его.  
— Эй, Ёрозуя. Вы ведь выступаете сегодня?  
— Ага.  
— Мы тоже, — кивнул Хиджиката. — Сорвешь куш на этот раз?  
— Красиво подъебал, — скривился Гинтоки.

 

— Я придумал, — объявил он. — Дадим объявление, что-то в духе: «Если ваш басист спился, обращайтесь к нам. Мы его заменим. Если ваша драгоценная поп-дива сбежала с каким-то байкером, мы предоставим вам достойную замену! Если ваш техник повесился на проводах, не беспокойтесь, мы — Ёрозуя, играющие в любом жанре и на любом инструменте — унесем тело, избавимся от него и сделаем все в лучшем виде!»  
— Неплохо, Гин-чан! — поддержала его Кагура.  
— Почему мне кажется, что в роли техника я? — нахмурился Шинпачи. — Но! Ребята, давайте не унывать раньше времени. Наше выступление только началось же!  
— О да, — Гинтоки с наслаждением обвел взглядом помещение. — Зал так и ломится от… стульев и столов.  
Все концерты Ёрозуи проходили в закусочной Отосе. Старая карга пускала их бесплатно, хоть Гинтоки и ворчал, что ее оборудование подходит только для караоке, а не для полноценного выступления.  
— Ну… — с сомнением протянул Шинпачи. — Вон там в углу Хасегава-сан.  
— Он тут с утра. Я бы на месте некоторых обеспокоился, жив ли его клиент вообще.  
— Таэ-чан всегда к нам приходит! — заявила Кагура.  
— Да, просто она еще работает!  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — сдался Гинтоки. — Бесполезный старик, самка гориллы, можно посчитать еще каргу. Трое — уже толпа.  
Он лениво перебирал струны гитары, размышляя о том, что это последнее выступление Ёрозуи. Если подумать, у остальных из Джои все сложилось более удачно. Тацума, который был голосом их группы, теперь рассекал по космосу, только уже не с песнями. Сакамото Тацума стал известным комиком с собственным проектом «Каентай». Он неоднократно звал Гинтоки с собой, но перспектива мотаться между галактиками удручала сама по себе. Такасуги тоже не оплошал. Его Кихейтай бодро шел против системы, а по количеству поклонников временами обгонял даже Шингсенгуми. Как-то Гинтоки слышал визги его фанаток — больше доказательств успеха не требовалось. Зура же сидел где-то в гетто. Шинсенгуми почему-то рэп недолюбливали и устраивали гонения, но это ничуть не смущало движение Кацу-рэпа.  
Только Гинтоки был как победитель по жизни.  
— Эй, Гин-чан! — позвала его Кагура. — Посмотри, люди приходят!  
— Не обращай внимания на здешних алкоголиков, — посоветовал Гинтоки.  
— Ты кого алкоголиком назвал?!  
Это был голос Отаэ. Нога, припечатанная к лицу Гинтоки, — тоже принадлежала ей.  
Пытаясь справиться с кровотечением из носа, он увидел вместе с ней Кьюбей.  
— Я думал, что поставил в это захолустье изоляцию, чтобы тут звучала музыка, — проворчал Гэнгай.  
— Тут звучат только одни старики и неудачники, — заметил Зензо, выплыв из-за спины старика. Пафосное появление прервалось ударом Са-чан.  
— Не смей называть моего любимого стариком и неудачником!  
— Гин-чан, смотри, как их много! — просияла Кагура.  
Закусочная Отосе не пользовалась такой популярностью даже во время сезонных скидок. Десять, пятнадцать, двадцать человек — все больше прибывало людей. Все как один — знакомые. Парни и девушки из хост-клубов, Цукуё и Хинова с гейшами Ёшивары, их чудовищный зеленокожий сосед аманто, тот старик, живущий в телеге, который вместе с ней же и застрял в дверном проеме.  
— Задерживаешь выступление, Ёрозуя, — сказал Хиджиката, небрежно протолкнувшись через весь народ. За ним не отставал и Окита.  
Если удивление можно было бы чем-то измерить, прибор бы сейчас сломался.  
— Сого посадил голос, — объяснил Хиджиката. — Концерт пришлось отменить.  
— А остальные отравились майонезом и умерли в конвульсиях?  
— Не надейся. Но ты тут кое-что забыл, я решил вернуть.  
Хиджиката протягивал ему сямисэн.  
— Тебе промыли мозги? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него Гинтоки.  
— Вроде того, — кивнул он. — После четвертой бутылки ты стал особенно разговорчивым. Как хочешь называй это, но мне понравилось, как ты думаешь о музыке.  
«Это признание», — гласила табличка, поднятая Окитой.  
— Отличный образ, Элизабет, — ухмыльнулся Гинтоки.  
Он взял сямисэн и поднялся на сцену. «Поднялся», конечно, было громко сказано. Сцена была еще ниже, чем ступеньки на второй этаж.  
— Ну, и что же мне сыграть? — задумчиво пробормотал Гинтоки.  
— «Тысячу ветров», — подсказал голос из зала. Как и все тут — знакомый голос.  
Гинтоки поднял взгляд на черноволосую девушку в рядах бравой компании Сайго.  
— Ого, какие люди.  
— Йо, — машинально ответил Кацура.  
В тот день Гинтоки еще раз сыграл «Тысячу ветров».  
Все сошлись на том, что он просто ужасен.  
Но атмосфера была непривычно теплой. Среди публики Гинтоки не раз замечал людей, которых видел впервые. Правильные знакомства делали свое дело, просто никто из них раньше не понимал, что они их уже имели.  
Как знать, может быть, Ёрозуя еще сыграет.  
…когда выплатит все долги, конечно же.


End file.
